


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a smooth talking Casanova...no really...he is. Just ask anyone. But not Castiel. Maybe it’s the weather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my livejournal.

Sam is a little bitch of a younger brother for ever bringing up the long time crush I've had for like forever, shit, OK, since the beginning of the semester, on the quiet, shy guy who sits in the front of my mandatory lit seminar. Especially this freaking cold morning before class, because seriously, dude, it's now all I can think of. I manage to catch a glimpse of him almost everyday since I laid eyes on him in poetry class and got to hear him. Christ, his voice alone makes me half hard. I can't tear my eyes away from him whenever he’s around. He tilts his head ever so slightly to one side when he's confused and has the most unsettling pair of blue eyes. I feel like a high school creeper half the time. And I've been really okay not over-analyzing these feelings I have up to this point. Shit, it was starting to feel like my entire life was spiralling into a godforsaken chick flick moment. The more I saw of him, the more awesome he became. It wasn't even just about sex, but damn, he was sexy. Especially with the roll-out-of bed hair and that come-fuck-me mouth. But seriously, I was getting feelings of all things. Like I cared and shit. If that didn't ruin my rep, my roommate, Chuck, was already sick of me bitchin' in what he now calls my epic man pain. Christ, what did he know? He's obsessed with some crazy chick who used to make marzipan for Sammy on a weekly basis. 

But damn, he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen that made me want to kiss that doe-eyed look right of his face. 

"Dean?" He squirmed in my grip, his blue eyes huge. "Um, what are..."

Crap, how did I get all the way over here? I could have sworn I was on the other side of the quad. I let go of him reluctantly, feeling both elated and like a first class jerk. He knew my name. And also...Christ, way to invade his personal space. The weather is messin' with my head.

"Sorry, I just..." Agitatedly, I raked a hand through my hair, swearing under my breath. 

He made me feel like I was fourteen again, all awkward, sweaty and nervous. I was in university for christsakes. I thought I'd left all that puberty shit behind me. I was acting like Sammy, and Jesus, he still feels guilty searching the internet for porn. 

I fumbled for something intelligent to say and raked my eyes over the rest of him. I'd been too busy ogling his flushed face to see that he didn't even have a coat on or even a sweater, just a thin brown t-shirt and black board shorts. It’s like minus ten outside today. I know it’s supposedly spring but for christsakes, he was wearing sandals. I know he owns the world's most fugliest trenchcoat, which he wears like all the freaking time, which, I'll never admit, is fucking adorable. Except today. 

"Jesus, Cas, where's your coat?"

Now it was his turn to gape and look bewildered. He looked really hot while doing it. "What?"

"Your coat, it's fucking freezing out!" 

God, I wanted to haul him into my arms and warm him up. I had to bite my tongue as that image filtered through my brain; the last thing I needed was to publicly embarrass myself. 

"I didn't bring a coat today Dean," Cas said slowly, staring at me like I'd grown another head. "I didn't realise it was going to be so cold out."

I couldn't help myself. Looking back, it wasn't the greatest of ideas to move so quickly but hell, it's like we're characters in one of Sammy's gushy teenage romance novels he denies owning and it's all going to hell because Cas decided not to wear his trench coat and now, I can't stop to think and control myself. Touching his wrist once wasn't enough; he just did something to me and I had no idea how to slow myself down. I think the weather froze my brain. I stepped closer, invading his personal space. It's becoming a bad habit and I’m starting to like it. 

I started shucking off my leather jacket. He tried to move away but I grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled the jacket across his shoulders. I could feel how cold his skin was through his shirt. He gasped this sexy little sound as he hastily tilted his upper body away from me to look me in the eyes. 

"Damn it Cas, you're freezing," I whispered, rubbing his arms, distracted by the feel of the shoulders under my palms, a little bony but very solid and very cold. The sheer panic on his flushed face was what snapped me out of my daze. 

I hastily let him go. Coughing, I stepped back. "I don't like seeing you like this. Lemme drive you home."

He struggled to get his arms out of my jacket, which practically engulfed him. I liked seeing him in it.

"My bus will be here soon," he mumbled, confusion written all over his face, gesturing to the bus stop he was walking to before I grabbed him. He started twisting his hands up in the too long-sleeves as he glanced at the bus stop across the street from campus. "You don't have to drive me."

"I know I don't," I interrupted, jamming my hands into my jeans, because it was cold. "I want to."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. His sandaled feet for christsakes, complete with red toes and all. I’d be damned if he got frostbite. 

That was the last straw.

"You're in sandals and it's below freezing!" I caught his elbow and steered him back towards campus. "Don't you know how to take care of yourself? Christ, I can't let you walk home in that shit."

"But I'm not walking. I'm taking the bus, Dean," he protested, nearly jogging to keep up with me. His blue eyes briefly met mine. 

I slowed down. God, he really was hot, with his pink cheeks and his just-fucked dark hair. I wanted to push him up against the Engineering building and warm him up by making-out with him for a couple of hours. Make that days. I wanted to make him forget about everything but me. I wanted to make him so wrecked that he could only think of me. Shit, this isn't the kind of thoughts I should be having out in broad daylight.

He seemed to be thinking a little too hard so I took the opportunity to steer him out of the cold and into the Engineering building. The Impala was parked on the other side of the building and I didn't want him to freeze anymore than he already had.

"Hey Winchester! Heads up!"

A football came whizzing at my head. I caught it on instinct and threw it back at its owner, Richie, a dude I've known since high school. Fuck. I did not need this shit right now.

"Shitty throw man," he drawled, before noticing Cas. And there went the charm, seeing as how he was a self-proclaimed player with a thing for just about anything with a pulse. "Who's this?"

I gritted my teeth. Usually, Richie's flirty behaviour cracks me up, mainly because he gets shot down like ninety percent of the time, but I was not about to let him pull his shit on my Cas. I mean, Cas. Hell, this was happening faster that I thought. I stepped closer to Cas, if that was even possible, and gave Richie a dirty look. I wasn't going to introduce him and he knew it, the lil' shit, judging by the smug smirk on his face.

"The name's Richie," he drawled out, holding out his hand to Cas.

"Castiel." God, he's fucking polite. I can't even say I don't love that. He placed his hand in his and it took a lot out of me not to yank his hand away and beat the shit out of Richie with his own goddamn football.

"A pleasure Castiel," he drawled out. He smirked at me some more. Jesus, fucking Christ. 

"Quit molesting him, you pervert," I snapped.

Cas blinked slowly at Richie and then at me. He seemed bewildered, which was basically how he'd spent most of our conversation together. I was going to have to talk to him after this; I couldn't just touch him and act like a big possessive dick without letting his know how much I cared for him. I had wanted to take things slow with him, get him to like me, show him that Winchester charm but as usual, I hadn't been able to curb my impulses. Dammit, he just did that to me! I had a plan and it was shot to hell.

"Possessive, aren't we, Winchester?" Richie cocked his stupid eyebrow at me, all challenging and shit. "He your girlfriend or something Dean-o?"

"We have to go," I announced stiffly. I scowled at him, placed a hand against the small of Cas' back and led him up the hallway in an almost frog march.

"See you around Castiel," Richie called after us, sounding heartily amused, the bastard. "You too, dickhead."

"Why don't you kiss my ass," I growled back.

"Why Dean, you're a poet. I had no idea!" I gave him the finger without turning around as Cas mumbled a hasty good-bye. We rounded a corner and I abruptly stopped. I figured now was as good a time as any to let him know how I much I wanted to get to know him better. 

"You okay?" I asked. "Uh, I didn't mean to drag you around. It's just really cold outside."

"I'm fine." He was attempting to smooth down his hair, his eyes avoiding my face. 

In all of my many fantasies I've entertained in those early morning seminars, this wasn't quite what I'd had in mind. 

"I really don't need a drive Dean. I don't want to waste your time. I mean you hardly even know me."

"I know that you write the most beautiful poetry I've ever read." I locked my gaze with his and had to force myself to stay where I was. Christ this was going to get sappy. "They're works of art. I know that after I read your writing in class I had to talk to you. I know that you're as beautiful as your poems. I like you Cas, I mean, more than, really." 

He stared at me for a few endless moments before blushing.

"Shit!" Crap, that was more than I wanted to say. I sounded like Sammy. I couldn't help myself. I knew I was blushing too. "I mean, uh…shit!" I needed to get out of here, fast.

"Thank you," he murmured, twisting the too-long sleeves of my jacket around his fingers. "No one's ever...” His cheeks were still red.

"It's all true." I risked taking a step towards his and my stomach fluttered when he didn't step away. "You're really talented. I've been wanting to talk to you since the beginning of the semester."

He met my gaze. "Why didn't you?”

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Guess I was kinda nervous."

"That makes two of us."

The idea that some shit disturber like me could make a guy like him nervous was beyond the pail. "Have dinner with me tonight." Time to bring out that ol' Dean Winchester charm that seemed to have taken a backseat in this whole fiasco.

He bit his lip, head tilted slightly in quiet contemplation. Suddenly I was terrified that he would say no. Dammit. What the hell was the point of waiting all these months for the right moment when I was just going to fuck it up? This wasn’t going like I'd planned! I was supposed to talk to him and get to know him and let him get to know me and then ask him out, not drag him around campus and demand that he have dinner with me like some dickhead!

I suddenly felt a little sick. Well more than a little, kinda like I just swallowed one of my mom's pies whole without chewing. "I mean, have dinner with me, as in I'm asking you, not telling you. I was just wondering, you know, you don't have to or anything but I just thought...if you have plans, I totally understand, it's last minute anyway and you probably have-"

"I'd love to."

I knew my mouth was hanging open like I was trying to catch fucking flies but I couldn't seem to close it. Jesus, he'd love to!

He smiled, shyly. God, he makes me act like a pubescent idiot. 

"I notice you in class too. You're always sharing your opinion. I admire that. I wish I could be more outspoken like that but I'm terrified of speaking in front of everyone."

"You're perfect how you are. Don't ever change, Cas." Christ, his eyes were beautiful. "I mostly just talk out of my ass anyway. Seriously, just ask my lil’ bro-“

"I don't think you do. You're very knowledgeable." Cas didn't look away from me and we just stared at each other. It was a fuckin’ moment.

"So, you'll have dinner with me tonight?"

"Well it isn't everyday a good-looking guy asks me out." His eyes were suddenly dancing. "Or, yells at me for not wearing a coat."

There was a God. And he loves Dean Winchester. Crap, I guess I owe Sammy ten bucks. He thought I was good-looking! Well, there is no doubt to that. The minute I have some privacy I was going to do my happy dance for like an hour. And gloat in my roommate's face since he'd constantly said that Cas was light-years out of my league. In your face Chuck Shurley, Cas thought I was good-looking and smart. And he admired my big mouth and wanted to have dinner with me! Hells yes! Christ, unicorns probably existed, too.

"It's freezing out there," I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to act like anymore of a loser then I already had. I was going to be charming from here on out. I wasn't a Winchester for nothing. Hell, even Sammy bagged Jess and she was completely out of my brother's league. "You're gonna catch a chill," I smirked down at him. 

His lips twitched. "A chill?"

I could feel my ears redden as I heard myself. So much for charm, I was acting like a grade A idjit. Good thing Bobby wasn't here to bust my balls.

"Forget it."

He touched my bare shoulder with cool fingers which snapped the sulk right out of me. "I grew up in Canada. I'm used to the cold."

"I wouldn't mind warming you up," I leered. "Though probably I wouldn't mind it if it was a bit warmer." Shit, it was cold without my jacket. Did they turn of the heat completely?

"Maybe we should start with dinner."

"Sweetheart, I'll start with anything you want," I breathed, looking into his eyes.

And when I kissed him, he kissed me back. I wasn't alone but screw it, I did my happy dance anyway.

He didn't mind that I had two left feet.


End file.
